I Can Hear the Bells
by Mondie
Summary: Goofy little songfic about me and my best friend Kimi, and our insane love for Spot and Mush. Song is from the musical Hairspray. I was bored last night and wanted to write fluff.


I Can Hear the Bells

((Kimi belongs to herself. I belong to myself. Spot/Mush belong to Disney. The song is generally from "Hairspray", an EXCELLENT Broadway musical. I had to change some of the lyrics, like "kiss inside his car", since ::ahem:: there weren't cars yet. And I had to change the parts about parents because Kimi and Mondie are orphans in it.))

        Spot scowled as he noticed two girls chatting idly on _his corner in __his Brooklyn. "Get outta me way," he sneered, elbowing past them. His arm caught the shoulder of the girl with the brown curly hair and big brown eyes. Though demanding and cruel, Spot Conlon isn't heartless, and he looked back for a moment after he'd passed to make sure she hadn't fallen to her feet, harmed. When he saw that she was perfectly fine, he continued down the street, barking at some street kids who didn't bow to him._

        Kim, the curly-haired girl, gaped at his retreating back. "I kin heah da bells," she gasped.

        Mondie, the other girl, stared at her as if she were insane. "Kimi, are you all right?"

        Kim shook her head in disbelief, then grinned. "Well, don'tcha heah dem chime?" she asked, tilting her head.

        Mondie looked confused, then shook her head. "I don't heah anyt'ing."

        Kim pressed a hand to her heart. "Can'tcha heah me heaht beat, keepin' poifect time? An' all because he…" She paused dramatically, then set off in the same direction Spot had gone in. Suddenly, without warning, she began to sing. "Touched me." She turned to make sure Mondie was following her, and since, of course, Mondie was, continued walking. " 'e looked at me an' stared, yes 'e bumped me, me heaht was unprepahed. When 'e tapped me, and knocked me off my feet… one liddle touch, now my life's complete!"

        Mondie sighed and shook her head, then twisted it around, hoping that Mush would be in Brooklyn for some unexplained reason, so that she would have her _own eye candy._

        Kim, oblivious to Mondie's wandering thoughts, continued singing, her eyes misting over. "Cuz when he nudged me, love put me in a fix. Yes, it hit me, jus' like a ton a' bricks! Yes, my heaht boist, now I know what life's abou'. One liddle touch, an' love's knocked me out!"

        Mondie shielded her eyes from the glaring overhead sun and let out a little squeal of elation. Sure enough, Mush was walking down the sidewalk!

        Not noticing, Kim linked arms with Mondie and began swaying to and fro to the beat of the song. "I kin heah da bells, my head is spinnin'. I kin heah da bells, somet'in's beginnin'. Ev'rybody says dat a goil from Man'attan like me, can't win 'is love, well, jus' wait an' see! Cuz I kin heah da bells, jus' heah dem chimin'! I kin heah da bells, me temp'rature's climbin'! I can't contain me joy, cuz I fine'ly foun' da boy I been missin'… LISTEN! I kin heah da bells!"

        Mondie nodded along, but was a bit preoccupied, for Mush had stopped in front of her. "Whatcha doin' heah, Mush?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up with happiness.

        "Ah, I jus' decided ta come ta Brooklyn fer some unexplained reason," he answered.

        "I knew it!" Mondie squealed.

        "Okay…" Mush said, then kept walking. Mondie sighed, then took over Kim's song. Kim looked a bit put out.

        "Round one, 'e'll ask me on a date. An' den, round two, I'll get purty, but won' be late," Mondie explained to Kim, who now looked a bit bored since she wasn't singing. "Round t'ree's when we kiss in Central Park! Won' go all da way, but I'll go pretty far!" Mondie gave a chirp of delight to herself, imagining herself and Mush going pretty far. "Den round four, 'e'll ask me for my hand, and den, round five, HA! we'll decide da weddin' band. So by round six, Mushy, much to yer surprise, my scheme will have woiked an' I'll take da prize!"

        Kim decided that since it was _her song about __her Spot, she was going to join back in on the chorus. Throwing their heads back, the two girls began to howl their song lyrics. Passerby gave them strange looks… but hey, that's never stopped the duo before. "I kin heah da bells, me eahs are ringin'! I kin heah da bells, da bridesmaids is singin'! Ev'rybody says dat a guy who's such a gem won' look my way, well, da laugh's on dem! Cuz I kin heah da bells, an' my boy will smile, I kin heah da bells, as I'm walkin' down da aisle. Me bes' friend," and here Kim and Mondie turned to each other and gave a grin, "starts ta cry, but I can't see, cuz Mush/Spot an' I is French-kissin'… listen! I kin heah da bells!"_

        Mush and Spot walked up and stood stock-still, their heads tilted to the side in obvious confusion, as the two girls sang sweetly, "I kin heah da bells, my head is reelin'. I kin heah da bells, I can't stop da pealin'. Ev'rybody warns dat he won' like what 'e sees, but I know dat 'e'll look inside a' me!" Spot turned to Mush, and both shrugged. They in fact enjoyed girls at face value, but the two brunette girls were doing such a good job singing, they decided not to burst their bubble. "An' I kin heah da bells, ta-day's jus' da staht cuz I kin heah da bells, an' till death do us part an' even when we die, we'll look down from up above." Spot felt his hard interior begin to melt as Kim implored his soul with her big brown eyes. Mush looked at a beetle crawling down the sidewalk. "Rememberin' da night dat we two fell in love," the girls continued. Kim suddenly noticed Spot's interest, and shoved Mondie out of the way and to the street. Spot took her hands and cleared his throat.

        Then, he and Kim continued the song, looking into each other's eyes. "We both will shahr a teah, an' he'll/I'll whispeh as we'eh reminiscin'… LISTEN! I kin heah da bells!"

        Mondie sat grumpily on the ground. Mush hadn't moved to help her up. "You kin heah da bells," she scowled.

        "We kin heah da bells," Kim and Spot sang.

        "Dey kin heah da bells," Mush agreed, smiling for no reason as he often does.

        Kim jumped into Spot's arms and he spun around in circles as she let out the last long, slow "I kin heah… da bells!"

        Then Kim and Spot went to introduce Kim as the new Queen of Brooklyn, and Mush stepped over Mondie's figure on his way back to Manhattan.

        Mondie was sad.

        The end. (Heh)


End file.
